Damned Chests
The Damned Chests are entities trapped inside black chests (hence the name) that "curse" Mario during his journey, ironically granting him various abilities to proceed with his quest (this fact even gets lampshaded by the first Chest). There are four of them in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. The chests can be opened by the Dark Code. Damned Chest #1 - Go Now "God you answered for it! I die for you! What do you think?" The first Damned Chest is found by Mario, Goombell and Honesty Professor Caesar Reality while exploring Rogue Harbor Sanitary for the first time. When approached, he talks about how he was cursed by an ugly, crazy ghost and blocked within the area. He asks for the Dark Code which is needed to open his chest to "make the child uncomfortable." When Mario opens the chest, the demon thanks him for his kindness by taking "the evil, terrible evil". This grants Mario the ability to load paper planes and fly the documents, as well as making the place very elegant when he's on an airplane. He then leaves, calling Mario "crazy stupid" despite claiming he was smart minutes ago. This bipolarity is shared among all Damned Chests. Damned Chest #2 - Section 1 "Oogly-Fake Balls-BOO!" The second Damned Chest is located inside Hocktail House. When approached, he asks what is hell and mentions the game "A Legendary Man". He asks Mario and his band to get him out of his chest, by promising them a spa. Once freed, however, he: # Mentions something about "support being hidden from football"; # Talks about how avoiding traps by skipping; # Curses (or possibly worse) Mario by making him feel a slow and painful rectum; # Tries to get Mario to "do it for free", with obvious implications; # Calls Mario a carrot and a doofus; # Describes how the Curse gives Mario a piece of paper (likely for the rectum); # Insults Mario again; # Shows Mario how to hunt; # Tells Mario to eat sandwiches and asks who him who banned him; # Thanks Mario by calling him "dear master", hinting he's also into BDSM. All of this occurs within a span of a couple of minutes. Damned Chest #3 - Section 4 "What's waiting for you? Do you think a sexy woman or something will come?" When first approached in the storage room of the Item Shop of Afternoon City, the Chest tries to make Mario go away while telling him there's no chest in the room. He then proclaims he's not like a coffin because he has eyes. Then he pleads Mario to let him out of the chest and not let him pray. The Chest then tells Mario he did some research about him but found nothing as bad as a scandal. When Mario frees him, he proclaims to be the evil king and the devil and that he fears his power. He then tells Mario that he will feel the pain of his rectum body and asks him to send a form. Despite claiming to be the devil, this Damned Chest is much more level-headed than the previous one, as he asks Mario how is he immediately after cursing him and asks him to "show his status so he can still smile". After claiming that destroying perversions make him very happy, the devil orders Mario to rotate like thumb tubes. Finally, he insults Mario, telling him to leave him alone, before disappearing. Damned Chest #4 - Section 5 "Whoop-dee-doo. You got the key. Bath time. Let me go now." The final Damned Chest is located inside Corsair Cave, within a sunken ship. When the band arrives, the Chest gives up and asks Mario if he will defend as well as condemn himself. He then wonders how Mario did know the Chest could do that (this implies that this Chest is either a lawyer or a prosecutor, much like Grubba). Mario reveals he heard his spelling "without weight", prompting the Damned Chest to declare he'll "eternally, rigidly, boldly" do his discourse. When Mario tells him he's the fourth channel he's encountered and knows exactly how it will appear, the Chest calls Mario a little crazy man and proceeds to take a picture with him. Knowing he can't pray for anything, he simply asks "Mr. Skit-All-Jam" to open the chest, telling him he won and that he must use the mouse (he could be either talking about Mr. Mowz or maybe the key is a card since it's called Dark Code) When Mario finally opens the Chest, the spirit was having a bath. Irritated for being interrupted, the Devil declares Mario a bad guy and makes him open DOOM clams. After cursing him with "MISERY, PAIN, LED", the Third Devil wonders if it was a little too much and tells Mario to behave like a sociable drink. The LED curse gave Mario a pirate ship to feel the depth of his humility. The Third Devil tells Mario the story of the Curse of the Panel and orders him to feel the pain and get a paper bucket. After doing this, Mario gets a paper boat that looks like water, while people laugh at him. Mario then goes to the dashboard and tries the worm to return to normal. The Third Devil then leaves, apologizing to the boat. Trivia * Two of the three Devils are Damned Chests, which raises the question if Francesco is also a Damned Chest that somehow got out. Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors